And We AreThe Spirit Squad!
by marnthemiz
Summary: Harmony Dibiase, the niece of the Hall-Of-Famer, Ted Dibiase Sr, was just nineteen when she got signed to the WWE, and Mr McMahon felt that she should join the Spirit Squad straight away, due to her amazing flexibility and thought she fit the character perfectly. And that's exactly what she did.


''When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell! When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.'' The limo blasted out the tune 'Gives you hell by the All American Rejects', that was definitely our song of 2006.

'WHERE'S THAT SHINY CAR, AND DID IT EVER GET YOU FAAARRRR?' yowled Mikey, and Johnny punched him in the arm.

'Dude, what was that for?'

'I don't think any of us really wanted to hear that to be honest,' Johnny answered, he placed his arm around me. Mikey went to jump at him, Mitch held him back.

'One more argument today boys, and I mean it, I'm going to hit you right where it hurts..' I grinned at them, and there eyes widened in suprise. They moved away, shielding themselves so I couldn't get to them. Apart from Johnny, he just laughed.

'Have you ever been to one of John Cenas parties?' Nicky asked me, breaking the silence.

'Um, nope.' I answered.

'They are crazy as fuck, man! They just..wow, omg, no words for it. Ain't they good Johnny?!' said Nicky smiling happily. Johnny nodded in agreement.

'I don't know, I've always been a fan of WWE, but I've never met them before..'

'I'm sure they'll love you like we do.' Kenny butted in. He smiled at me reassuringly. We went back to singing our tunes.

'Hey, you wouldn't guess what I found about Mitch.'

'What?!' All the boys said in unison.

'Harmony, if you dare say a word.' Mitch glared.

'Fine, I wont,' I sighed.

'Tell us!' The boys egged on. I opened my mouth to speak

'Harmony, if you want to live to see 20, your not going to say anything,' Mitch snapped.

'You can tell me, I'll protect you,' Johnny sniggered.

'HARMONY.' Mitch yelled.

'ifoundhimmakingoutwithtorrie wilsoninhiscar,' I blurted out. I put a hand over my mouth and hid behind Johnny. Mitch sat back with his hands over his face with embarrassment.

'DUDE, GET IN THERE.' Kenny attacked him, laughing.

'What about you, Harms, who have you been making out with lately?' Johnny licked his lips.

'Stuff it, Jeter, you little rat.' I moved away from him.

'Stuff what where, Harmony, I didn't catch that?' I went to attack him, but he moved away to the other side. He giggled uncontrollably. I went over to the other side to sit with Mitch.

'Mitchypoo, I'm sorryyyy.' He was blushing bright red, and I gave him a hug.

'Stupid slut,' He said jokingly.

'I suppose I deserved that,' I shrugged. Johnny gave me him a vicious look, before turning back to the other boys. I felt slightly bad for leaving him, so i returned to my original seat.

'Johnnyyy.'

'What do you want?' He said, pretending to be mad.

'Its coolllddd.' I pouted.

'Duty calls!' He winked at Mikey. He dived into the seat next to me. He wrapped his arms around me.

'Sit down back there!' yelled the driver, and the boys mocked him annoyingly.

'I'm so tired.' I yawned.

'Hey it's only seven, we'll be there at nine, go to sleep.' He smiled at me.

'But I look horrid when I wake up,' I said sadly.

'You look beautiful, all of the time,' He grinned. I saw him lean in to kiss me and I blushed, and snuggled myself into his chest, avoiding the kiss completely. They thought I had fallen asleep when they started to talk about me.

'Aw, she's so sweet.' said Mitch.

'Cute when she sleeps.' muttered Mikey.

'She must be something special to ditch college to join the WWE.' said Kenny.

'Yeah, not to sound pervy, but I really wanna see her y'know, cheerleading I guess?' Nicky said. 'I mean, as you said Kenny, she must be amazing.'

'Do you think she thinks were like..pervs?' asked Kenny.

'Why the fuck would she think that?' snapped Mikey, I stirred. They hesitated for a few seconds.

'Cos..we're mid twenties, and she's 20 like, next year.' He finished.

'Naahh, she doesn't,' Johnny answered. I had known Johnny a long time, as well as the WWE. Ted Dibiase SR was my uncle, Ted dibiase JR was my cousin.

'Hey guys,' asked Nicky. 'Do you think she's a virgin?' He whispered.

'Too far, boys.' The words that escaped my lips made the boys scream in shock.

'Shitttt,' Johnny laughed. Nicky blushed blood red.

'Can we move on now?' Kenny said, feeling embarrassed too.

'Yeah, no more talking about me now, please. I'm gonna sleep, properly.' I muttered.

'Shouldn't be eavesdropping on other peoples conversations now, should we Harmony?' said Nicky, mortified.

'Shouldn't be talking about my virginity now should we, Nicky?' I snapped, sitting up now, and the boys laughed. Nicky went to attack me.

'CAN YOU PLEEEASE SIT DOWN BACK THERE?!' The limo driver yelled.

Johnny saluted him;'YES, SIR.'

'Are we nearly there yet?' I groaned.

'SIR ARE WE NEARLY THERE YET?' said Johnny, leaning forwards in some stupid army man voice.

'Half hour, about that.' muttered the driver, annoyed.

'Not long now, baby,' cooed Johnny. I smiled.

'Dayum, you so cute, I just want to eat you.'

'If you know what I mean,' said Mitch, raising his eyebrow.

'Kinky,' said Mikey.

'Mother of God.' I blushed bright red, and hid behind Johnny. Kenny laughed as Johnny did his 'victory' dance.

I opened my eyes to see all the Spirit Squad sitting on the bed chatting. I was sleeping on some sofa. Embarrassing. I sat up and everything was blurry, it took me a few minutes before everything became more clear.

'Mornin' girl.' Mitch was the first to adress me.

'..Yo.' I stuttered.

'I don't think our poor little baby remembers anything.' I heard Johnny say.

'Hey!' I yawned. 'I'm sure I remember quite a few details about last night!'

'Like what?'

'Uh, uhm...Err..we..um..wen't to..a party?' I stuttered.

'Anything else?'

'Umm..Possibly?' They all laughed at me. Johnny dived onto the sofa next to me.

'For your information, I saved your life last night,' He muttered into my ear.

'What did I do?'

'Well, I stopped you juuust as you were trying to get on Nicky.'

'Oh dear God,' My cheeks flushed bright red.

'Tut-tut, Harmony, and I thought you were an innocent ickle angel,' He cooed.

'What you guys talking about over there?' Nicky asked.

'Uh, nothing. ahem.' I coughed awkwardly. Me and Johnny looked at him and grinned.


End file.
